The intern
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Prompt: Somehow Owen finds out that one of the three sisters is sleeping with the new intern, and he believes that's Amelia, and he gets jealous decides to confront her. Thanks beforehand..


**Are you accepting prompts? If so, could you please write this: Prompt: Somehow Owen finds out that one of the three sisters is sleeping with the new intern, and he believes that's Amelia, and he gets jealous decides to confront her. Thanks beforehand..**

 _ **Well here it is! Hope you like it :) It have been a while since I rote something but finally it is here.**_

"So have you heard?" Arizona asked as she put her tray on the table.

"Heard what?" Alex took a bite from his hamburger.

"DeLuca is sleeping with an attending" Arizona said with a smile on her face.

"And how do you know it?" Amelia asked and took a sip of her soda, but not alike the other surgeons she didn't look shocked or amazed.

"I heard him speaking on his phone, phone sex, something about her being his boss" Arizona said "it has to be an attending, but how is she is the real question".

"It's not me" Callie said as everyone looked around "I have a girlfriend".

"I have a husband" April said.

"Then who is left?" Alex asked the same time Amelia stood up and apologized and left.

"Oh my god" Arizona smiled "it's Shepherd, she is definitely doing him".

"Come on stop gossiping it's just wrong" Maggie said, looking a little pail.

"What? Why? It's fun" Callie said and then she saw Owen's look. He stood up too and left.

Owen kept watching her, she could feel his wondering look on her, all day long, everywhere she went his look went too.

She hoped to get some rest at her night shift, all her 3 surgeries weren't as difficult as not looking back at him, and meet his blue eyes, those eyes she missed so much.

But like her life is going recently, she should have seen it coming, he was taking a night shift.

So until 3 a.m she managed to keep it together, he looked at her over during the incoming traumas and she kept her eyes on the patient and just worked.

But something made her snap, maybe the hour, maybe the fact that it was the fourth trauma without any brain surgery, and she snapped.

"What?" Amelia yelled and finally looked at him, but still making sure to avoid his eyes, looking at his neck instead.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Owen said and turned around ready to walk away but Amelia had enough. She pushed him a few steps back and then into a opened closed, closing the door behind them, her face showing the rage and annoyingness she felt.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Owen asked, putting his hand over the place Amelia placed her hands earlier on his chest and rubbing it hopping it will help to ease the pain he felt there, ironically it felt the same as every time he thought about Amelia and DeLuca, the only difference is that this time the pain was over his skin and physical and not mental.

"What is wrong with me? Are you kidding me? You are staring at me all the time, nonstop and it drives me crazy, so stop. If you have something to tell me then say it" Amelia crossed her hands over her chest, blocking the only exit from the supply closet.

"I am not staring, at least no more than the rest of the hospital… you know, after everyone heard about the news" Owen copied Amelia's pose.

"What news?" Amelia asked.

"About you and DeLuca of course" Owen said, his voice sounding a bit weird, and if Amelia didn't know better she would thought it was jealousy.

"You lost your mind?" Amelia laughed and then added with suspicion "Why do you care?"

"Just gossiping, you know me…" Owen mumbled "such a gossip" he took few steps back, his arms dropped to his sides.

"Right" Amelia smiled, maybe she didn't know better and Owen was indeed jealous "so do you want some details? Like if he is better than you, for example?" with every word she took another step forward forcing Owen to step back and eventually bringing his back against the wall.

"Amelia" Owen yelled with shock and then noticed the smile on her face "oh come on I know he isn't" Owen said with an arrogant look on his face.

"You are right, he isn't…" Amelia was interrupted by Owen, he took a step forward, the step they were missing so nothing will separate then and he kissed her passionately. And it felt like it was magic, like they haven't kissed for a hundred years and in the same time like they did it for their entire life. When they stopped, both short in air, they looked at each other with shock, a little bit amazed that it really happened, that after so long they felt each other taste again, they smelled the other's smell, felt the missed skin beneath their.

Amelia came to her senses first, she moved her hand through her, now, messy hair. She took a dip breath and said, her voice a little weak but steady "Of course DeLuca isn't better then you, you know I have a soft spot for red heads, it's Cross who I really really like" she showed her tongue in a childish gesture and exit the room, leaving some very annoyed Owen who was determined to show her that he is indeed the best ginger around.

 ** _Thank you for the Guest who showed me the mistake I did with the definitely/defiantly. I know I make those mistakes sometimes but English isn't my first language so... just tell me if you see any of the mistakes and I will correct them._**


End file.
